1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a full-auto labeling system wherein the weight of a commodity is measured by the use of a load cell and wherein a label on which data based on the measured value is printed is automatically stuck to the commodity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior-art system of this type therefore having automatic weighing, the weight of a commodity must be measured by a load cell, and hence, the load cell is naturally in the operating state. In this type of automatic weighing, however, the operation of the load cell is stopped when no commodity is being processed. When the operation of the load cell is restarted, some time has lapsed. Since, the operation involves astable factors, it takes a fixed time before the operation is stabilized. Since the load cell is not operated in a print fixing operation, the disadvantages become apparent.